Go away!
by Ectofeature
Summary: Shintaro se muda de ciudad, y a Saburo esto le sienta mal. / Shintaro x Saburo / De la serie de Doujins shota "School Boys!"


Saburo Nekoyama se consideraba alguien feliz. Tenía todo lo que un chico de su edad podría desear. Un gato adorable, un hermano pequeño (Que a veces era lo más molesto del Universo, pero aún así él lo había pedido), un colega con el que jugar al baloncesto... ¡Incluso revistas para mayores a su disposición cuando él quisiera!  
Pues si, su vida era bastante perfecta. Pero había un inconveniente. Un molesto problema, que lo perseguía de vez en cuando, y se le insinuaba cada vez que se veían. Y ese problema tenía nombre y apellido. Shintaro Okumura.  
Más de una y más de dos veces, había gritado a los cuatro vientos que quería que ese niñato molesto desapareciese de su vida de una vez y por todas. Nekoyama realmente no sabía lo que estaba diciendo... Hasta que pasó.

Era una mañana soleada en el Instituto Misaki. Sakuya iba hablando de como su perro se había comido los cables de su Play Station, y que ahora no podía jugar. Saburo simplemente empezó a reír, y a decirle que eso eran excusas, como broma. Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta del revuelo que había en la clase de Tomo y los demás.  
El rubio, que siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención, se hallaba anclado como un koala al cuerpo de Okumura, que le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras este lloraba. Bueno, esto ya lo habían visto antes. No era muy raro que este par de idiotas hicieran en tonto por el Instituto.  
Pero lo que les extraño fue que también Shinobu, e incluso los insoportables gemelos Akamine se veían con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Es que había pasado algo? Se acercaron a Tsubasa, que parecía ajeno a todo el drama ahí montado, y decidieron preguntar.  
\- **Eh, Tsubasa. ¿Qué hay con esos tontos?**  
- **Ah... Houmi y Nekoyama. Buenos días.** -El chico de cabellos oscuros saludó con educación. - **¿No os habéis enterado? Ayer por la tarde Shin nos citó a todos, y dijo que este fin de semana se marchaba.**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Y por un viaje montan este escándalo? Que exagerados...** -Suspiró con molestia Saburo. Su mejor amigo le dio la razón, haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano.  
\- **¡Ah! Nada de eso... Shin se va definitivamente. Se muda de ciudad.**  
Y el silencio se hizo entre los tres. Saburo y Sakuya se veían sorprendidos, mientras que a Tsubasa se le formaba hasta una sonrisa en el rostro. Pudieron oír con claridad los gritos de Tomo, que achuchaba a su mejor amigo.  
\- **¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, TIO! ¡TE NECESITO! ¿CON QUIEN VOY A SALIR AHORA?**  
\- **Puedes salir con Shinobu y Tsubasa.** -Respondió, tranquilamente con ese tono que recordaba vagamente al de cierta chica anime de pelo azul.  
\- **¡NO! ¿CON QUIEN HABLARÉ DE LOS GEMELOS?** -Lloriqueó, frotando su mejilla con la de Shintaro. Sora le fulminó con la mirada, por este comentario. - **¡Tienes que quedarte, tío!**  
\- **Yo no decido nada, Tomo.** -Volvió a responder, dándole palmaditas en la espalda al rubio.  
\- **¡Es injusto!**  
Por fin, Sakuya pareció reaccionar soltando un bufido, y llamando la atención de Nekoyama.  
\- **En fin, uno menos. Al menos así te dejará en paz, ¿verdad Saburo?** -El chico de cabellos claros se quedó callado unos momentos, antes de poner rumbo hacia Shintaro. - **¿Saburo...?**

Cuando llegó a donde estaban Tomo y Shin, se paró delante, frunciendo el ceño de forma exagerada. Al percatarse de la presencia de Nekoyama, el rubio se bajó del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, aún sorbiendo los mocos de forma exagerada.  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Sabu-Chan!** -Shintaro empezó de nuevo con su tono meloso, como si no pasase nada. - **¿Me vas a echar de menos? ¡Estoy seguro de que lo har-**  
El ruido seco de una torta, silenció a toda la sala. Shintaro miraba hacia un lado, por culpa de la fuerza con la que le había dado Nekoyama en la mejilla. Incluso empezaba a formársele una señal roja. El ambiente empezó a tensarse, y ni siquiera Shin se atrevía a poner su sonrisa felina.  
El primero que reaccionó fue Tomo, que estaba dispuesto a pegarle una paliza a Saburo por hacerle daño a su amigo. Pero por suerte, el segundo en reaccionar fue Shinobu que lo agarró antes de que hiciese nada.  
\- **¿PERO QUE HACES, NEKOYAMA? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¡SHIN! ¡DEFIENDETE!** -Empezó a gritar, pataleando en el minúsculo cuerpo de su novio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan pequeñito y tener tanta fuerza? ¡No era normal que un niño de 14 años pudiese agarrar a otro más grande que él sin esfuerzos!  
Volviendo a la escena que nos ocupa...  
Shintaro por fin, se volvió hacia Saburo con expresión confusa. Sujetándose la mejilla.  
\- **Saburo... ¿Pero qué...?**  
El hecho de que le llamase por su nombre le dolió como una puñalada a Nekoyama. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Entonces las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca, de forma confusa.  
- **¡Tu...! ¡Tu estas todo el rato diciendo que me quieres! Pero ni siquiera me habías contado que te mudas. No me importa, por supuesto. Me gustaría tenerte bien lejos. Pero si es verdad que me quieres deberías habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes? ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá explote el sitio a donde vayas!**  
\- **¿PERO QUE DICES? ¡TSUKI! ¡PEGALE UNA PALIZA!**  
Tsuki se movió, dispuesto a hacer lo que Tomo le había dicho, pero Sora lo detuvo.  
\- **Tomo, deja de meter bollo.** -Le susurró Shinobu, con un suspiro cansado.  
Tsubasa y Sakuya miraban la escena, casi divertidos por la cara que se le había quedado a Shintaro. Porque realmente a ellos no les gustaba mucho ese niño...  
\- **Sabu-Chan yo... Es que no... Quiero decir...** -Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, pero para cuando por fin supo que decir, Saburo se marchó seguido de su mejor amigo. Le habría jurado verlo aguantar las lágrimas.  
\- **Shin-Chan... ¿Estás bien?** -Preguntó Sora, tocando la mejilla del chico de pelo verde. El siguiente que se le acercó corriendo fue Tomo, para darle un abrazo.  
\- **Ignóralo. Él no sabe lo de...**  
\- **Lo se...** -Murmuró Shintaro. Suspiró, mirando hacia abajo, y le devolvió el abrazo a su mejor amigo.  
Tal vez debería habérselo explicado a Nekoyama...

Esa tarde, como todas las otras, Shin tuvo que ir a los baños de su familia a trabajar. Aunque hoy no se encontraba realmente con el humor de aguantar a pervertidos. Pero era el último día, y tenía que poner su mejor sonrisa. Algunos clientes le preguntaron apenados, que si era cierto que él y su padre se marchaban, y Shin les respondía fingiendo tristeza. En verdad poco les importaba ver a estos tipos más. Le daba pena no poder volver a ver a Tomo y sus amigos. Le daba pena no poder volver a ver a Saburo...  
Si le hubiese dicho la verdad, tal vez no se habría enfadado con él.  
Pero la policía lo había querido mantener en cierto es que su padre no le había pagado a la mafia que manejaba los baños de la zona. Y hace pocos días habían asesinado a su pobre madre justo delante de sus propios ojos. Realmente esa gente no tenía interés alguno en el niño, porque tampoco su padre lo tenía. Y ahora que su madre había fallecido muchísimo menos.  
Sin embargo, la policía le había aconsejado que se mudasen por simple precaución, aunque el dinero ya no era problema, gracias a la recaudación que Tomo le ayudó a hacer entre sus amigos.  
Él no tenía que IRSE. Era su padre. Pero no tenía donde quedarse, y si la casa de baños cerraba, ni siquiera iba a cobrar un sueldo para mantearse una casa. Por lo que no había más remedio que irse con él.  
\- **Todo es tan difícil... Y ahora Sabu-Chan se ha enfadado conmigo...** -Lloriqueó, dándose de golpes contra el mostrador de recepción.  
\- **Shin-Chan. ¿Hoy te darás un baño?** -Preguntó uno de esos pervertidos desde el interior. Shintaro se quedó unos momentos mirando hacia la pared con un suspiro. Que remedio...  
- **¡Siiii! ¡En seguida vooooy!** -Fingió alegría. Fue entonces cuando recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Tomo. - **¿Eh...? ¿Esto que...?**  
 _"Lo siento se lo he contado todo. También le he devuelto lo que te hizo. No me lo tengas en cuenta."_  
Todo junto al emoticono de un muñeco pidiendo perdón. No entendió lo que eso significaba, hasta que oyó la puerta de los baños abrirse de un golpe.  
Los clientes de siempre, se volvieron sorprendidos, algunos hasta complacidos de ver que era ese chico que vino hace ya mucho tiempo. Shintaro se volvió hacia su compañero de Instituto con una mueca confusa.  
- **Bienvenido, Sabu-Chan.** -Saludó como si nada. Porque ante todo tenía que mantener la compostura.  
El chico casi corrió hacia donde él estaba, para que ningún pervertido de esos se atreviese a tocarle.  
\- **Podemos... ¿Podemos hablar? A solas...**  
\- **Claro.**  
Pasó un brazo por su hombro dejando en claro, que ese chico no era un poster de los baños como él mismo lo era, y salieron. Por supuesto, ese grupo de hombres no quería quedarse sin enterarse de nada. Así que se amontonaron en la puerta de forma disimulada para oír lo que tenían que decir en la recepción.  
\- **Bueno... Moriumi me lo ha contado todo...** -Murmuró posándose una mano en la nuca. - **Y... Quería pedirte perdón... Por eso, ya sabes... El golpe.**  
- **No hay problema.** -Sonrió de forma felina, frotándose la mejilla. - **¿Ves? Ya se ha pasado.**  
Saburo también sonrió un poco.  
\- **Esto... Bueno... Eh... Te echaré de menos.** -Confesó para la sorpresa de Shintaro, al que se le escapó una expresión de sorpresa.  
\- **¿En serio? Pensé que me odiabas...**  
\- **Puedes ser un poco pesado, supongo... Pero... No te odio.** -Nekoyama apartó la mirada, sonrojado. - **Tú deberías odiarme a mí, por decirte esas cosas horribles.**  
\- **¡Pero yo te quiero, Sabu-Chan!** -Volvió a insistir Shintaro, dando un saltito.  
\- **¡Ya vale con eso! ¿Tienes que bromear incluso en una situación como esta?**  
Shin suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- **¿De veras piensas aún, que eso es una broma?**  
Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en el que Saburo se iba poniendo rojos por momentos.  
- **¿Tu de verdad...?**  
\- **Si.**  
Otro silencio.  
Uno de los clientes del baño no pudo resistirlo más.  
- **¡Pero bésalo, Shin!**  
\- **¡Eso! ¡Tienes que demostrarlo!**  
El chico se giró con diversión.  
\- **Ah, si. Que torpe.**  
- **¡E-Espera!**  
Shintaro lo agarró por la mejilla antes de que pudiese escapar, y lo tiró para un beso suave que poco a poco fue volviéndose más y más baboso. Por que Shin era así de asqueroso. Aunque no es como si Saburo pudiese decir que no le gustaba.

Todo se vio interrumpido cuando un hombre entró por la puerta con una mueca casi de asco.  
- **... ¿Que haces?**  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Papá!** -Saludó Shintaro separándose de Saburo, y escondiéndolo disimuladamente detrás suya.  
\- **¿No deberías estar trabajando?**  
\- **¡S-Si! ¡Hahaha! M-Me estaba tomando un descansito.**  
\- **Déjate de descansos y ponte a trabajar.** -Soltó el hombre, pasado por el lado de los dos y subiendo las escaleras hacia su casa.  
\- **Si...** -Murmuró, con un suspiro. Hubo un murmullo general de decepción por no poder seguir disfrutando de esas vistas, por parte de los clientes pervertidos. - **Bueno... Tengo que...**  
\- **Ya...** -Saburo miró hacia donde había desaparecido el padre de su... ¿amigo?, y se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **¿Cuándo...?**  
\- **Mañana temprano...**  
\- **Ah...**  
\- **Volveremos a vernos, ¿vale?** -Sonrió ampliamente Shintaro, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de girarse para volver a trabajar. - **¡Adiós, Sabu-Chan! ¡Te quiero!**  
No fue hasta que salió de los baños, que Saburo respondió.  
- **Yo también... Te quiero...** -Murmuró para si mismo.

Al día siguiente, Saburo estuvo deprimido toda la mañana. Ni Tomo, ni Shintaro estaban en el instituto, como era de esperar. El rubio probablemente fue a despedir a su mejor amigo.  
Sakuya de vez en cuando le daba con un palito en la mejilla para que reaccionase, pero Nekoyama respondía mordiendo el palo, o con un grito de enfado. Estaba bastante irritable también...  
¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Shintaro cuando este ya se había ido? ¡Menudo egoísta! Encima, ese padre que tenía se veía como alguien a quien Okumura tenía bastante miedo. ¿Qué clase de padre obligaba a su hijo a enrollarse con viejos de todas formas? Pues uno que se aliaba con la mafia, aparentemente.  
Suspiró, mirando su teléfono para ver si Shin se conectaba o algo. Pero su última conexión fue ayer por la noche. Estaba preocupado.

Al salir de clase, suspiró sin ganas de nada. Podría ir a Baloncesto con Sakuya o a dar de comer a los gatos, pero en realidad todo eso no le animaba en absoluto.  
¿Cómo había pasado de tener una vida perfecta a una vida de mierda?  
De pronto, cuando salió del recinto, notó como alguien se anclaba a su cuerpo como un koala. Casi como lo solía hacer...  
\- **¡Sabu-Chaaan! ¡Buenos días!**  
\- **¿EH? ¿OKUMURA?** -Cuando consiguió separarse, pudo ver el rostro divertido de Shintaro, al lado de Tomo. - **¿Tú no te ibas?**  
\- **¡Es gracioso! Tomo me ha conseguido una casa para mi solito. ¡Y pienso abrir mis propios baños! He convencido a los señores de la mafia. No fue difícil, son bastante amables. Así que ahora sólo tengo que...**  
Volvió a ser interrumpido por Saburo que fue a darle un abrazo.  
\- **Te quedas.**  
\- **¡Ah...! ¡Si!**  
Tomo tuvo que ver esa escena melosa, con cara de asco.  
\- **¿Entonces ahora eres gay?** -Preguntó el rubio.  
\- **... De ninguna manera.**  
 **\- ¿Eeeeh? ¡Pero Sabu-Chan! ¡Dijiste que me querías!**  
 **\- ¿EH? ¿TE ENTERASTE?**  
 **\- ...Así que lo dijiste.** **  
 **\- ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio!****  
Tomo suspiró con una sonrisita. Al menos su mejor amigo se quedaba, y eso es lo único que le importaba.

A lo mejor incluso lo ayudaría a liarse con Nekoyama. Pero eso sería otro día.


End file.
